A escondidas
by SkyC
Summary: - Te amo – le dice, susurrándolo sin saber por qué. Ella lo mira asombrada por el cambio en la rutina, por las palabras dichas, por la aceptación que hay en su voz y por el fuego que se prende en su interior.


La noche es fría y muy oscura, sobre todo en aquella zona de Londres, donde en un estrecho callejón, un rubio platinado toma la mano de una castaña de ojos avellana mientras la mira.

Ella lo observa de vuelta, deleitándose de aquel color acero en el cual se refleja, pensando en los pequeños cambios que logran que el chico ya no parezca un chico sino un joven adulto.

Ninguno habla y apenas respiran. No hay una verdadera tensión, solo un montón de sentimientos y miles de pensamientos alrededor de ambos. Están escondidos en medio de la noche de las personas, de sus vidas y de ellos mismos.

Saben que estar allí, con el otro, es una forma de traición a sus parejas, pero por mucho que lo evitaron los primeros 3 años, bastó que se reencontraran en aquel restaurante para que todo se viniera abajo. Se ven una vez al mes, a la semana o al día dependiendo de lo que estén haciendo o cuan ocupados estén. No importa si es en la mañana o en la tarde, inclusive, en noches como la de hoy.

Ya no achacan sus encuentros a las hormonas - como cuando eran adolescentes - ni a la presión y mucho menos a lo injusta que puede ser la vida; saben que hay algo más, que ese sentimiento que les apreta el pecho cuando se ven no es ficticio ni lo produjo el otro para fastidiarlos. Sin embargo, jamás lo han hablado, _porque lo de ellos no es lo correcto_, piensan ambos antes de siquiera tocar el tema.

Ella da el primer paso y se acerca a él, aspira su perfume y sonríe al reconocerlo. Él jamás lo cambio luego de que ella mencionara que era su favorito, inclusive cuando su novia le regalo uno nuevo.

Él se tensa ante la cercanía, se recupera en un instante, y la hala, acercándola, hasta que todo en ellos queda en contacto menos sus labios. Se miran un segundo y sin saber quien dio el último acercamiento, se besan. De manera suave, lenta. Se reconocen, se hablan y se abrazan en aquel beso.

Sonríen en los labios del otro y olvidan que les son infieles a alguien más porque sienten todo lo contrario, sienten que por fin han llegado a casa.

Ella lo observa y él se siente como si fuese la primera vez, como si estuviese en el medio de aquel pasillo de Hogwarts donde por fastidiarla la besó y terminó enredado en lo que él pensó que era una obsesión y terminó convirtiéndose en lo que él nunca creyó que existiera…

- Te amo – le dice, susurrándolo sin saber por qué. Ella lo mira asombrada por el cambio en la rutina, por las palabras dichas, por la aceptación que hay en su voz y por el fuego que se prende en su interior.

- Y yo a ti – responde suave, sin despegar la mirada – Pero…

- Sin peros, es hora – la corta él sin darle tiempo ha replica – escapemos.

- Es tarde – contesta ella, sin entender porque replica cuando lo que más quiere es irse con él – tú tienes una vida, yo...

- Nos peleamos por años… me detestaste, te deteste. Sobrevivimos a una guerra e intentamos, ahora, sobrevivir sin el otro, pero no podemos… – la rebate – intentamos ignorarnos pero es imposible. No pasa un segundo en que no piense en ti, no pasa un instante en que no imagine una vida contigo. Yo lo acepte, ¿Acaso tu no lo has hecho ya? – le pregunta retóricamente – acepta que soy parte de tu vida Hermione Granger y permítenos a ambos ser felices.

Ella no discute más, él la ha dejado sin palabras. Medita lo dicho y siente como todo se vuelve de colores al imaginarse que se va con él, que no lo verá solo a escondidas, que será solo de ella.

Alza su mirada hacia la de él. Cálido y frío. Hielo contra fuego. Avellana vs acero. Totalmente diferentes. Totalmente iguales.

- Me gustan los lugares fríos… - comenta, como si él se lo acabase de preguntar, mientras aprieta su mano entre las suyas.

- Sabes… siempre he querido conocer España en los meses de invierno – responde Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que ella no conocía.

Se abrazan en silencio, ya habiendo dicho todo lo que tenían que decirse, y justo antes de besarse desaparecen de aquel callejón con un suave ¡plop! que marca el inicio de una mejor vida para ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>'Hola a todos! Nunca escribí sobre Harry Potter y jamás pensé que lo primero que publicaria luego de más de un año sin escribir seria un DracoHermione peeeero debo admitir que amo a esta pareja! Y son los que realmente me han inspirado a volver a este mundo :)**

**Si preguntan en que me basé oigan la canción A escondidas de Víctor Muñoz ¡La amo con locura!**

**En fin :) ¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
